The present disclosure relates to provisioning memory on virtual machines, and more specifically relates to provisioning memory on virtual machines based on workload displacement.
A virtual machine (VM) is generally an operating system or application environment that is installed on software, which imitates dedicated hardware. VMs provisioned in a cloud system may be treated as independent resources. Consequently, the same application may be started on multiple VMs, meaning that the same bits are being read from the disk, causing unnecessary latency and disk usage.